


So Deacon

by FreshLinguine



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, cracking open a cold one with your crush and asking about his backstory, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshLinguine/pseuds/FreshLinguine
Summary: Alex asks the farmer why he came to Pelican Town.





	So Deacon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, this has been sitting in my drafts for a while. I love my farmer's relationship with Alex and I wanted to explore that for a little bit. Also, no offense to any accounting majors out there, I'm sure you're not as bland as media portrays you to be.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

              “So Deacon…”

              Deacon grunted as he downed the rest of his beer. The two were sitting on the floor, wedged between the coffee table and the couch. The rain outside was pounding against the roof of the small farmer’s cabin and the volume of the TV was turned down to a soft hum, stuck on the weather channel, forgotten amongst their chatter.

              “How did you end up here anyway? In Pelican Town?”

              Deacon looked at his legs propped up on the coffee table, saying, “It’s not really an interesting story.”

              “I’m just curious,” Alex said, “I don’t think you ever gave anyone details.”

              Deacon hummed before saying, “I guess I just… Had my midlife crisis at 27 or something.”

              “God, you’re 27?” Alex smirked, placing his head in his hand, arm propped on the coffee table.

              “Fuck you, I’m not that much older than you.” Deacon lightly shoved Alex’s arm with his foot, laughing. He paused before continuing.

              “But my life was pretty standard, I guess. Got my bachelors in accounting and started working for Joja. The whole 9 to 5 desk job kind of thing. Had a tiny apartment in the city. It was going well, but something just… Didn’t feel right. Like, it wasn’t what I _actually_ wanted. I found an old letter from my Grandpa, and that kind of pushed me to change directions.”

              Alex paused for a moment before saying, “… You have a bachelors in accounting?”

              “Jeez, that’s what you got out of that?”

              “I mean, you just don’t look like you’d be an accountant.”

              “I don’t look bland enough, you mean?”

              Alex chuckled, “Something like that. It’s probably the hair.”

              He reached over and ruffled Deacon’s freshly dyed magenta curls. Deacon laughed and swatted his hand away.

              Deacon got up from the floor and stretched as he walked towards the fridge, “I’m getting more beer, do you want anything?”

              “I’m good.” Alex replied, looking out the window. The rain showed no signs of letting up. His heart was beating faster and he felt Deacon’s touch lingering on his hand. He tried to focus hard on the weather outside and not the man digging through his fridge.


End file.
